LEGO Alpha Team
' ''NOTE that LEGO Alpha Team has been discontinued.' '''Alpha Team' is a building toy line manufactured by LEGO. The theme was introduced in 2001 and discontinued in 2005 with a total of 36 sets. 2001 Alpha Team started out as a basic top secret group, under the leadership of Dash Justice. At that time, Ogel has made evil orbs that can turn ordinary civilians into mindless drones to serve as his slaves. However, he was defeated when the Alpha Team entered the picture and broke the power of the evil orbs to restore the drones back to normal. They captured Ogel and destroyed the orb machine (found in the Alpha Team video game). However, Ogel managed to escape. 2002 Alpha Team has changed slightly. The toyline is known as: Mission Deep Sea. Ogel is back with more sinister looking drones that remained from the year 2001. Ogel has also revised the evil orb so that he could turn ordinary sea creatures into mutants that serve him. Ogel's left hand was replaced by a transparent red hook that can still hold things (the LEGO minifigure). It's uncertain how he got the red hook. Rumor has it that he lost his left hand while battling the Alpha Team. Alpha Team's helper, TeeVee (a television with legs and an antenna), can now turn into a deep sea rover to look for small openings and scouting around the sea embankment. In the webtoon, Into the Deep, Ogel's sinister plan for the mutant sea animals was destroyed when Dash reversed the orb factory controls, thus reverting all the sea animals back to normal. However, Ogel escaped again by detaching the cockpit on his Mutant Squid vehicle. 2003 LEGO Alpha Team did not appear, with only a promotional set, "Dash the Diver," being released. 2004 Alpha Team went into massive revision. The Alpha Team symbol was changed, Crunch and Cam were replaced by the Diamond Tooth and Arrow (respectively), and Ogel replaced is red hook with a transparent blue hook. Alpha Team has more tech than usual. Their vehicles have new features: they can initate Alpha Mode, a feature that transforms one vehicle to another without dissasembling or rebuilding. This time, Ogel's plan as gone from mind controlling to causing damage to the world. His plan was to freeze the world from it's base in Antarctica with ice orbs, and as revealed later, to freeze time itself as well. Ice Orbs are completely different from the evil orbs Ogel had made earlier, as they no longer cause mutations/brainwashing, but instead freeze everything they touch. Alpha Team tracked him down to Antarctica and ended up battling each other. While Alpha Team raced to Ogel's fortress in a desperate gamble to stop himfrom freezing time, Ogel ended up freezing almost all '''Alpha Team. '''However, Charge and TeeVee couldn't be found in the iceboxes. 2005 When all hope was lost, drones started to do a random and quite frankly, a very funny thing: they began to steal interesting landmarks. Then Zed, a special agent for Alpha Team, arrived at Antarctica. He melted the ice around the other agents and set off on his own mission. While the other agents were stopping Ogel's drones, Ogel appeared in the Scorpion Orb Launcher, his own vehicle that could convert into the Viper Escape. Ogel and Zed battled; at the same time, the LEGO Magazine had invited fans to write their own stories of who won and what will happen next. The LEGO Magazine didn't show the results, but it was assumed that Zed had won the battle and the world was restored to normal. While the LEGO Company didn't give the 2004 subtheme an official name, (like Mission Deep Sea) fans coined the name "Mission Deep Freeze" for the series.